What's In A Kiss, Misty?
by LittLetriXta
Summary: what kinds of questions could arise between two kids and a bag of Hershey's kisses? Here's what came to my mind…


What's In a Kiss, Misty?

One Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nor' Hershey thank you very much.

By LittLeTriXta

Author's Note: I don't know where this came from, but I suppose the idea must have came when I was sitting with a pile of ..yes.. Hershey kisses. And it made me think. Hmm. what kinds of questions could arise between two kids and a bag of kisses? Here's what came to my mind.

A.N (1/11/09): Ok, so even though it's a fat chance anyone will even look at this story since it's like seven years old… I still hold it dear to my heart being the first one I uploaded here on ! And aside from that fact (and my extreme boredom) I could not ignore the horrible punctuation and grammatical errors that exist in this story (even though I wrote it when I was like 12, bah! no excuse!  I felt the need to revise it… so, here's the result!

What's In a Kiss Misty?

"Hey Misty, how do you 'spose they get the little almonds into one of these things?" Ash asked holding a Hershey's kiss between his thumb and forefinger.

They were sitting out on the edge of the docks waiting for the next boat to come in, and Brock, who said to go on ahead when the trio happened to come across a pretty young lady with no mind to make a run for it when she had the chance.

So, they were left alone with their shoes to the side and their legs dangling down just about low enough for their toes to sweep across the water's surface.

The weather was warm and the water was cold, so it brought a funny feeling to the both of them.

Nonetheless, they felt they had to uphold the childlike tradition of sticking their toes in the water.

"I don't know, Ash. Maybe they have tiny devices that shrink the almond small enough to stick through these little microscopic holes at the bottom of the Hershey and we never notice them because their in our mouth and down our tummies before we ever get a chance to wonder about it." Misty replied popping two or three of the chocolate covered almonds into her mouth as she watched Ash turn over the kiss to inspect the bottom of it for said holes.

However, a light giggle caught Ash's attention, and he scrunched his nose half in annoyance and half for feeling slightly deceived.

"Hey! That was a lie wasn't it? There aren't any tiny holes or small devices!" Ash yelled. "And, stop laughing!" He demanded before throwing his Hershey at her, who in turn, caught it single handedly and popped it into her mouth along with the rest.

"Aw. Don't pout Ash, I was just kidding." Misty replied with a partial grin as she held out one of the kisses to Ash. He hesitated, but accepted it nonetheless and went back to playing with Pikachu who was sitting silently atop his lap, just as Togepi was on Misty's. The air was silent for a few moments before Ash suddenly spoke again.

"Maybe, they have special Pokemon that melt the chocolate, dump the almonds into a big pot of it, then use special powers to harden the chocolate and shape them into these little tear looking things." Ash said looking down at Pikachu who was carefully licking his paws of chocolate.

'Same old Ash.' Misty thought looking at the boy next to her, 'Always thinking about Pokemon.'

Misty shook her head and smiled. "Maybe, Ash."

"Hey, Misty." Ash started up again moments later, giving the girl a strong feeling that another bizarre question was arising.

Misty sighed, "Yea Ash?"

She looked over and noted that Ash seemed to be thinking more deeply about whatever it was he was trying to ask this time.

"Why do you think they call 'um kisses?" Misty had to think about this one herself. She really didn't know. But it wasn't long before she thought of an answer to hopefully satisfy Ash's curiosity.

"Well, maybe because they taste sweet and you get a funny feeling when the chocolate melts in your mouth." Misty replied pleased that she came up with such a simple answer to such an uncommonly asked question.

"Do you… think they call it that because," Ash seemed unsure of whether or not to continue with his question, "Because, that's how a real kiss feels like?"

That question in particular caught Misty completely off guard. What would make Ash ask a question like that? Honestly, one minute they were talking about chocolate and almonds, and the next they were talking about kissing.

"Uh. I… I don't know. I haven't kissed anyone before." Misty replied wondering whether Ash could say the same.

"Have you?" Misty asked.

She could tell by the way that Ash was looking down, and the pink colored streaks forming on his cheeks that he was feeling just about as awkward as she was at the moment.

She didn't know why they were acting so uncomfortable all of a sudden. Reaklly, there was no reason for it, but regardless the situation seemed to make the both of them suddenly and extremely nervous.

"No." Ash finally answered.

Misty didn't know if she was supposed to feel surprised or relieved.

Pikachu and Togepi were now out of sight, watching from a far, and both Ash and Misty were too deep into conversation to even notice.

"Do you…think we should try it, maybe? Just to see?" Ash asked feeling suddenly brave as he watched Misty's expression carefully

"Ok." Misty replied feeling a lump in her throat.

Suddenly Misty felt the resounding need to change positions and she pulled one of her feet back up to face Ash as he silently did the same. The pair couldn't figure out if this new position was better or worse, because all they could find themselves do now was sit and stare at eachother.

'Was this happening?' Misty questioned to herself.

Sure, she was there witnessing it all happening herself, but she felt the need to pinch herself, or snap her fingers to try and see whether or not she was just having one of those daydreams.

But it seemed real. And who was supposed to lean in first? Her? Ash? Were they both supposed to lean in at the same time? What happened to chucking chocolate almonds at eatchother? Now Misty felt herself asking all the questions.

'Maybe I should close my eyes.' Misty thought shutting her eyelids.

'She's closing her eyes.' Ash thought to himself as he stared at the girl across from him.

'I guess I'll do it, too.' Ash considered before doing the same.

'I wonder if he's waiting for me to lean in first.' Misty thought.

'How do I know whether or not to lean in If I can't even see who I'm leaning into?' Ash pondered feeling more and more uncomfortable as the silence grew.

"Ash?" Misty asked with her eyes still shut.

"Yea?" He answered with his eyes still closed.

"When do we know when to lean in?" Misty questioned still refusing to open her eyes.

Ash had to think for a few minutes with the first thoughts resulting in a blank before he came up with a rather simple solution. "I know! On the count of three we'll both lean in, ok?" Misty nodded (even though he couldn't see it.)

"One…" Ash began.

"Two…" They both leaned forward.

"Three!"

And they kissed. Like they planned. It took about three or so minutes before it happened, but they did it. Still, the funny thing about it was that it actually wasn't that much like a Hershey kiss after all.

So, what exactly is in a kiss?

Well, even they wouldn't be able to tell you.

You'd just have to see for yourself.


End file.
